House of Hades: The Sacrifice One Shots
by locoforcoco
Summary: As you may know, in Rick Riordan's newest book that will be released in October, House of Hades, someone must sacrifice themselves to close the doors of death. These are some one shots on each of the seven, showing one of their (possible) death scenes due to the sacrifice.
1. Nico's Sacrifice

**Nico's Sacrifice**

Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason, Piper, and Nico had arrived to the other side of the Doors of Death. They waited for anxiously for Annabeth and Percy, hoping they would arrive soon. They were naturally worried about them, though Nico, being the son of Hades, could sense that they were alive. Just as they were giving up hope, there the two were, wounded badly, but alive. Annabeth was leaning against Percy, hobbling on her non-broken ankle.

"We need to close the doors," Percy yelled. "Now!"

Nico looked over to the Doors of Death, and saw a mob of monsters that could escape at any moment. He could even feel the souls, struggling to break free. He couldn't let them. He closed his eyes for a moment, and breathed in deeply.

"Guys," I stated. "Let me do it."

"But Nico," Hazel interrupted, tears welling in her eyes.

"Just listen, please. I'm out of place anyways. I mean, I don't...I don't belong in this time. And... Ever since Bianca... Died, I've felt alone, I always have. But now, you guys have become my family," The son of Hades said. "And I protect my family."

Everyone froze, pondering the words he just said, each with a sad expression. Before anyone could react, he spoke again, this time acknowledging everyone in turn, though very briefly.

"Percy... It wasn't your fault...I mean... Not your fault that Bianca died. You didn't break your promise, you tried," Nico said, his voice breaking slightly. The son of Poseidon nodded, the ghost of a sad smile on his face.

"Annabeth, thank you. Without you, I wouldn't be here to do this today," he stated, watching as she nodded sadly.

"Jason, Piper, Leo. I don't really know you guys, but I owe you too. You helped save me, and...and I'm grateful," he continued, each one smiling slightly or tilting their head in return.

"Hazel... You're my sister... And I've been missing that sister figure after Bianca died. But... You filled that spot. I-I want to thank you... For sticking with me," Nico concluded, before stepping towards the doors.

"Bye guys... I'll see you again someday."

With that, Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades, stepped into the doors, gripping his Hades mythomagic statue, then closed them, sealing himself in Tartarus. He had one thought going through his mind, as the monsters crashed towards him-

_"The other side Nico! We'll see you there! Understand?"_

_ "But-"_

_ "Lead them there! Promise me!"_

_ "I-I will."_

That's when everything went black, and the world around Nico dissolved. But he had promised...And he was determined to keep that promise, as he did...

_'An Oath To Keep, With A Final Breath...'_

**Author's Note: Well guys, I nearly died writing this chapter as he's one of my favorite characters... So... Yeah... Please review your thoughts on this, flames are always welcome! Just not like... Mean, pointless, criticism... So, bye for now! **


	2. Percy's Sacrifice

**Percy's Sacrifice**

Percy clung to the blonde headed figure of Annabeth with one arm, using the other to hold up Riptide which cast a soft golden glow among the shadows. He could hear the screeches from the approaching monsters, and moved as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast as Annabeth's ankle was broken. The Doors of Death were straight ahead, he could see them now. He was tired, wounded, and starved, but that didn't stop him from noticing the sickly palor of the girls skin. He was determined to get her out alive.

He had been reminded of Orpheus' story at this point. The man had tried to bring his lover back from the land of the dead, but he couldn't if he looked back. Of course, Percy did the typical Seaweed Brain thing at this point- He looked back...

It almost seemed like a miracle when they reached those doors, seeing Frank, Jason, Hazel, Piper, Leo, and Nico. That is, until it dawned on Percy that one of them would have to stay behind. And it definitely wouldn't be Annabeth who did so...

Annabeth seemed to realize his intentions and her eyes widened.

"Percy, please..."

"I have to, Annabeth," he said, pain clear in his voice.

"I'm not losing you!" The blonde shouted. "Not again!"

"You have a life to live, Wise girl," Percy said, softly.

"So do you!" She protested, tears streaming down her blood-caked face.

"Not if you die...I wouldn't to able to survive. You know? Sometimes I think my heart only beats because of you, and this is one of those times. You ARE my life, the reason for my existence on Earth. And even though it was a short time, I'm glad. Because in that short time, I got to know you. You aren't just my girlfriend, you're my best friend, my soul mate...And I love you more than life in itself. We've been through a lot of stuff together, huh? Between fighting Titans, and all those other pains, we got to know each other. Remember what you first said to me?"

"You drool in your sleep..."

The son of Poseidon smiled a sad smile, and then turned to Nico.

"Okay...I want to confess something. When we first met? Yeah, I wanted to feed you to wolves. But you know what? I think we got past that. "

The son of Hades rolled his eyes, but he looked miserable.

"Funny."

"Aren't I? Anyways, I just wanted to tell you...I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You don't have anything to apologize for..."

"Yes, I do- Bianca... If I...If I did something else in that situation maybe she would still be here. I promised you Nico, I promised I would protect her...I'm sorry I couldn't keep that promise."

The son of Hades opened his mouth as if to say something, but he just stared at the ground. Percy sighed heavily and glanced at Jason.

"Well Superman, there's not much to say, is there? Except, thanks...We couldn't have done any of this without you. Let's face it- We would have been screwed."

"Well put Perce."

"Yeah, I try my best...Just remember as Annabeth said, we would have been great at killing each other."

Percy then turned to Piper.

"Well, this is it!" He stated, not sure what to say.

Piper nodded, crying silently.

"You know Piper, I don't think I've ever met anyone who could convince someone into giving them a BMW. First let me just say- Awesome. Second- Thank you, for saving us all, what? A gajillion times?"

"Percy, that's not a numbe- Oh nevermind!" She just smiled sadly after that.

He smirked crookedly and looked over at Leo.

"Hey Valdez! Look after them for me, will you?"

"Sir yes sir, Lord Perseus!"

"Don't call me that."

Percy paused, and took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts before addressing Hazel.

"You were sort of like my little sister, you know that?"

She shook her head, with a slight smile.

"Well, it's true... To me it is, anyways...You saved my life Hazel, I owe you."

"I think we're even Perce."

He shrugged and looked over at Frank.

"You know, you saved me too..."

"That's what family does."

"Yeah...And everyone here is my family."

The son of the sea looked at his friends one last time, before starting to push on the doors from the inside.

"Percy! Wait!" Annabeth screamed, sounding like a wounded animal. "Let me come with you!"

"You know I can't..."

"But...But as long as we're together...Remember? You said it yourself."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry Wise Girl...But this, I have to do this on my own."

"SEAWEED BRAIN!"

He continued pushing on the doors, ignoring the screaming and sobbing coming from the other end. As soon as they were closed, he turned around to face the monsters, to die fighting like a hero should. Here, is where Perseus Jackson, the Savior of Olympus would finally fall. He didn't die in vain though, he died protecting his friends- no- family...Just as he wanted...

_'Loyalty Is A Dangerous Thing.'_

**_Author's Note: Again. I'm dead after writing this. :'( Not my Percy! Um. Sorry. Anyways, review if you have the time, and I hope you liked it!_**


End file.
